FAQ: The Tokens System
This page is focusing on Tokens information that will be relevant to new Model Hogwarts players. If you are a existing or returning player, please check When can I spend my tokens? Tokens can be spent as soon as you have the token and meet the year divide requirement for the ability. Certain abilities may be available for purchase before the token is earned; see the Animagus Clause for more information. Can I save my tokens? You do not need to spend your tokens immediately, and can spend them any time you like. Please keep in mind that the year you receive your token does matter, and the year limitations will remain even if you save the token until much later. That will be explained further in the next section. Can I convert my tokens? While we will never allow converting your smaller tokens into larger tokens as we want to prevent hoarding at any cost, you can convert larger tokens into smaller tokens. Master Token -> 2 Journeyman Tokens, or 1 Journeyman Token and 3 Apprentice Tokens. Journeyman Token -> 2 Apprentice Tokens 1 Apprentice Token -> 2 Minor Tokens How are applications changing? Applications are still necessary for purchasing things, but the overall difficulty of applications have been lowered in a few ways: * The questions are better designed to better indicate what we need to know. * Justification restrictions are far, far lighter. * We will work with you to try and help you as we can, far more than before, but there will still be limits to how much help we can give. We also reserve the right to turn down applications if we feel a character is becoming dangerously stacked when it comes to abilities and items. This will not be a common occurrence, and we will try and help anyone who is declined for these reasons figure out an alternative they would still enjoy. This will normally only happen if we feel the combination of powers may begin impacting the fun of other players. Clauses ''' '''Animagus Clause If a power of a certain token type is available before you have the appropriate token, you may apply early and spend your token before you receive it. This is called the Animagus Clause as Illegal Animagus is available fourth year, so when you apply you will be spending your 5th year Master Token early. You can try to do this with almost every special power, but it is up to the discretion of the Apps team whether or not it will be successful. Blade Magic Clause The Blade Magic Clause covers a certain subset of powers that aren’t rigidly defined so that you may dictate how you would like the power to work, and the token cost will be adjusted accordingly. You may work with us prior to your application to get an estimate for your idea. Patronus Clause You may spend a Journeyman token to access certain spells early, including special spells. It’s called the Patronus Clause as it’s based around Harry getting early access to Patronus in 3rd year. Because of the heavy narrative boon and impact that early spells can have, the cost is rather steep to balance that. Using the patronus clause will fall under “Special Magics”, but dedicated combat spells cannot be purchased under the Patronus Clause due to the extreme power imbalance that can cause.